Fallen
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: An Orihime tribute from her point of view. Orihime cannot cope with her feelings of jealousy towards Rukia and her feelings of weakness and when Ulqiorra threatens the lives of her friends, she finally comes to terms with her feelings for Ichigo and makes the decision she feels will save her friends from death. NOTE: I don't own any Bleach manga/anime


_Ichigo. Ichigo help me!_ "Ichigo!" Orihime wakes up, gasping. She looks around, but it is only her and Rukia in the room, who is sleeping soundly. Orihime lies back down but is unable to fall back asleep. Even in her dream, Ichigo ignores her. _I'm a horrible friend. I hate this ugly thing I feel. _The bottled up feeling emerges inside her, pouring venom into her wounded heart. Rukia is her friend, so why does she feel so jealous when Ichigo and her are together? Why is there a place that Orihime cannot reach them?

Tears fall away from her now closed eyes. She needs to be ready for more of Rukia's training tomorrow, so she can participate in the upcoming war. _So I can be with Ichigo. _No, it's so she can protect her town and help her friends in any way she can.

* * *

_Get up, Orihime. This is nothing compared to the training everyone else doing. _Her shield had broken yet again and she had the perfect chance to attack Rukia, but something had held her back. What if she hurts her? This is Rukia, her friend, her ally. _Ichigo's love interest._ Orihime freezes, her mind growing cloudy. No, that's not a good reason to attack her friend.

"It's okay, let's try one more time Orihime!" She gets up and prepares herself for the next attack. She can't be burden to everyone else, she has to do something to help. Rukia calls out her next attack and the glowing light shoots towards Orihime. _Defend, I have to defend! 'No, she's taken Ichigo away from you. Attack.' _No she can't attack. What was she thinking? She's could never fight in this war; Mr. Urahara was right, everyone was right.

Something sinister wraps itself around Orihime, stilling her quivering mind. Her jealousy takes over and attacks Rukia, in the hopes of getting rid of her. _No, Rukia! Watch out!_ Rukia's light makes contact with Orihime and she falls back while Orihime's attack smashes into Rukia, knocking her backwards. Hanataro from the fourth squad runs over to Rukia while Orihime stares at her hands in horror and shock. Is this what she's capable of? Did she really just try to kill Rukia because of her selfishness? _'At least you can participate in the war, just like you wanted.'_

"That was great, Orihime!" "Ahh, don't move Miss Rukia. I-I can't heal you like th-this." Rukia ignores him and continues. "I think you're ready. We should head back and show everyone, even that Urahara that you can fight." She grins, pride glittering in her eyes. Orhime smiles nervously at her, her head fighting to stay clear from the raging storm inside her. Rukia hadn't noticed, but that so called strength was aimed only at her.

"With everything going on, I feel more comfortable if these men guide you back to the World of the Living." Captain Ukitake nods to the two shinigami and glances over at the two girls. "Be careful you two." "Th-thank you C-captain." Orihime bows with gratitude and Rukia does the same before heading into the pitch black hole in front of them.

Orihime pauses at the entrance and turns to her friend. "U-um Rukia? I-I'm sorry if I hurt you." "There's no need to apologize. In times of war, there is no room for sympathy when fighting an enemy. And in this case, I was the enemy." "B-but Rukia-" "Orihime, I'm fine. See? Hanataro took care of it." Orihime looks away, her body shaking from the guilt but she refuses to worry her friend any further.

"Well. I'm off!" "Yeah, I'll see you soon, with Ichigo and the others." "Mhm!" With that, the hole closes off behind Orihime, severing any more connection between the two girls. Rukia turns to her captain and he reassures her saying, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I sent those men out for a reason." Comforted by his words, Rukia heads back to her quarters, her eyes alight with fire. Now it's her turn to prepare for the upcoming war.

Orihime swallows, her footsteps thundering around her. The last time she was here, her, Ichigo, and the others were running for their lives from the sweeper. _That was when we went to save Rukia._ This makes her slightly wither. During that time, she hadn't done anything. Everyone had fought for the sake of Rukia and what did she do besides scream and cry out? What about when the Bounts had attacked? She was being controlled by one of them, but other than that, what good did she do? Wasn't there something she did to aid her friends? _No, Ichigo has always been there to save me. He saved me the first time, when my brother was a hollow._ Orhime touches her hair. She didn't want to be a burden and had gained this ability so she could help people.

She had done nothing when the arrancars had attacked Chad. Her power was useless against them. _All I am good for is healing, but even the Soul Society has a squad specialized in treatment._ And they'll be in the frontlines too. There really is no place for her. Suddenly, her jealousy vanishes and is replaced by a cold feeling, a trace of her own darkness and nightmare mixed in. For her to come to this horrifying realization, it has casted a great distance between her and the rest of the world. No matter what happens, she will never be a part of her friends' world. She will always be the forgotten one, cast aside and invisible. She is no longer needed; in this war, as a friend, as a healer, as a student, as an ally. _I cannot even support anyone. I can't do anything except scream for Ichigo's help. I can't do anything as I am and I will never be able to do anything as long as I am like this._

"That's it? Only two weak shinigami protecting a girl? I have overestimated the Soul Society's security." Orihime and the two shinigami stop and turn around. Both men clench their teeth, their zanpaktou already out, but they are shaking as someone steps out of the shadows. Orihime gasps as those cold, dark emerald eyes glare at her. The two men charge forth and Orihime holds out her hand yelling, "No, stop! Don't attack him, he'll-" It's too late. With fluid gracefulness, the arrancar strikes the men with one single blow and just as quickly as he struck, they fall to the ground, severely injured.

"Surely, their incompetence astounds me." The arrancar glances coldly at Orihime. "I do not like to be astounded." He raises his hand and something in Orihime forces her to take action. She runs in front of the arrancar, blocking him from further attacking his targets.

"I will happily kill you too, but Lord Aizen has taken a liking towards you." It's Orihime's turn to glare at the arrancar. "There is no reason to kill these men. They were only escorting me home. Please, let me heal them and I promise I'll do as you say." Without waiting for another answer, Orihime turns her back on the arrancar. A bright yellow, orange-ish glow embodies the shinigami, their critical injuries dissipating rapidly.

"I wish only to speak with you. I will not harm these men unless you do not comply with Lord Aizen's request." Orihime flinches, but she holds her ground. "I do not like repeating myself." "O-okay." She focuses on the two men, her brows furrowing. If she is to save them, she must obey his demand. _And their injuries is from him using only one hand. He could kill easily kill us all if he wanted to._

"At first, you were nothing more than worthless trash. However, Lord Aizen saw that your powers of healing should be fully noticed. Now I understand why he has become intrigued." Orhime half turns to him, her eyes betraying her fear and nervousness. The arrancar is staring at the shinigami, their arms regenerating from out of nowhere.

"You are to come with me, woman. Lord Aizen will be greatly pleased." The arrancar slowly walks towards her, his footsteps piercing through the tense atmosphere that hover around the shinigami.

"Do not talk. You will only listen unless you reply 'yes'." Orihime gasps, her eyes widening. What should she do? _Is_ there anything she can do?

"There is nowhere for you to run. If you run, they will die." He glances over at the two shinigami. "If you run, I will personally kill those around you. I will force you to watch as they fall one by one, cloaked in blood. Their lives will be on your hands. It is your choice whether they live…or die." Those dark, cold eyes bore into Orihime. Her thoughts have grown still. Blood spilled because of her? It will be her fault if they die? If she refuses and runs, everyone will die. _Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, everyone._

"There is nothing for you here. Your life belongs to Lord Aizen. You are no longer free to do as you please, you will have no special privileges, you no longer have any rights. Everything belongs to Lord Aizen; your power, your mind, your life, your soul, your body, everything." Orihime is paralyzed by what she's hearing. "Lord Aizen has asked that you be brought back safely and unharmed and I intend to follow those orders. Now," The arrancar holds his hand out towards Orihime. "You are to come with me, woman."

She calls back the light, as the men have already been healed. Orihime looks down at the ground, her emotions colliding with her heart. One is telling her to run and let everyone die and the other is telling her to do as the arrancar says. Either way, someone will suffer and Orihime does not wish that upon her friends. She is not meant for this kind of thing. Her lips quiver, the fear slowly spreading inside her, its fangs ready to strike. _What would Ichigo do? _There is no way out of this and Orihime knows this. Before she could reply, the arrancar speaks.

"It seems you have realized the outcome. You cannot fight a useless battle because in the end, you will lose." The arrancar pulls out his other hand from his pocket and hands Orihime a silver bracelet. She looks at it, not understanding. "I am giving this to you. You are ordered to wear this and you will not take it off for any reason. If you do, I will kill your friends." Orihime gasps, now looking at the arrancar.

"As long as you are wearing that, you're spiritual pressure will cease to exist. Your existence will become invisible to Soul Society and in your own world. No one will be able to hear you, see you, or sense you. I will give you until the sun sets to say goodbye to one of your friends and I will know whether you have disobeyed me and I will make you watch as I kill one of your friends." His eyes narrow a little, his threat burning Orihime's soft heart. _One friend, one friend…who will I say goodbye to?_

"However, should you tell that person what you are doing, I will consider this as a threat to my orders and I will personally see to it that this 'threat' be eliminated at once." He doesn't have to explain to Orihime what that means. _If I disobey, someone will die._ The arrancar turns away from her, the shadows swallowing him whole.

"Remember, you have until the sun sets. I will be waiting for your answer by the lake. Lord Aizen wishes that you will choose correctly." With that, he vanishes.

* * *

Orihime looks up at the coloring sky. It'll be the last time she ever sees such a beautiful sky. Tears roll down her cheeks. She only has a few hours left until…until she leaves. _What am I doing standing around here? I have one person to say goodbye to._ Orihime looks in the direction of the lake and sighs. This is no time to cry, she's got to pull herself together.

_'I am not needed.'_ Her own thoughts shock her and she looks at her hands, at the silver bracelet. Is it really true? No one can sense her presence? Is she really invisible to the world? The thought scares her, it is a recurring nightmare that has haunted her since she went to Soul Society with Ichigo to save Rukia. _Ichigo…_ Her desire to see him has stopped her from further dwelling into her fears. _I have to see Ichigo. I have to see him…now._

Orihime squirms uncomfortably in front of Ichigo's house. Now that she's come here, what does she say? And what if his family sees her? _"No one will be able to see you, hear you, or sense you."_ That's right. And that means Ichigo will not see her either. This calms her somewhat and she takes a step forward.

There is no one home and the house is completely void of any noise as Orihime makes her way upstairs. When she gets to Ichigo's room, she stops when she hears voices. Her hand lingers above the doorknob, her breath coming short and quick. How long it's been that Orihime has stood there, she doesn't know. Eventually, it becomes quiet inside but Orihime waits a little longer before she walks through the door.

The first two things she notices are Ichigo's sisters sleeping on the floor next to his bed and the open window. Orihime looks at his sisters sadly. _They must've been worried about him_. If only she was there before he got this hurt. _But what could I have done besides heal his injuries? _Orihime gasps, her hands covering her face as she crumbles to the floor in tears. Is this all he received? If…If she had not agreed to leave this world, would he be dead? It is then that she realizes that it's not just the people involved in the war that would be affected with loss; everyone at school, her friends' family, and even the Soul Society.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry. I had to save you the only way I know how, but this is what happened." Orihime mumbles through her hands. She trembles when she gets up, slowly walking over the young girls sleeping soundly. Tears run across her face, reflecting her unbearable sadness inside.

"I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to. I've never said goodbye like this before, hehe. Especially not like this, when it's you there and me…here…this close. To. You." Orihime leans down, her trembling lips centimeters away from Ichigo's unprotected mouth. How long she leans over him is unnoticeable, but staring into his innocent expression whilst asleep makes her stop. Instead, she places her forehead on top of his and one of her hands gently grabs onto Ichigo's.

When? When was it that Orihime became aware of her feelings for Ichigo? She knew they were in the same class together, but after he saved her from the hollow, Orihime spent more time with him. "You were always saving me, Ichigo. Something inside me wanted to help you when Rukia was taken away and I got to help you when we went to Soul Society."

"I think I've always like you. Before, you were my classmate…then, my friend…" Orihime straightens up, thinking. What came after friend? Was it ally or her crush? At the thought, she blushes, waving her hands back and forth profusely. "Aahh…uumm…I do like you, but more than a friend. Uhh...he he…heh, but if things had been different, I would still love you because…because you're Ichigo. If…if everything was different and I was not like this, I would still love you." Orihime's eyes widen. "Or…or if I had was reborn over and over, I know I would still love you. Hmm, even if we were far apart or you never knew me, I would still love you. Maybe I should introduce myself to you first before I say anything." Orihime leans down again, her hand finding his.

"You gave me strength, Ichigo and you've saved me countless times. This time, I'm going to save you and everyone else and you can focus on the upcoming war." Orihime glances out the window, the moon becoming full.

"Thank you for everything Ichigo." With that, Orihime walks out the window and into the darkness, her presence vanishing instantly.


End file.
